1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aquatic feeding device. More particularly, the invention relates to a feeding device adapted for feeding turtles or fish within a pond or aquarium environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turtle and fish owners commonly feed their turtles or fish by simply dropping food pellets into the aquatic environment, such as an aquarium or pond, and allowing the turtles or fish to eat the freely floating pellets as they wish. This, however, does not add to the enrichment or exercise of the turtle or fish. The present invention has, therefore, been developed to provide turtle or fish owners with a feeding device that not only provides turtles or fish with nourishment, but also provides the turtles or fish with enrichment and exercise.